It is known for firefighters to carry a radio on their person for purposes of communication, and for the radio to include a microphone (mic) that is connected to a main body of the radio by a mic cord. Problems can occur when this equipment is exposed to the harsh environments encountered by a firefighter, particularly the harsh thermal environments encountered by firefighters.